As is well known in the art, computers have an important role in modern office circumstances. The majority of computers used for such office circumstances may be grouped as notebook computers that have outstanding mobility, and desktop computers that are fixedly positioned in an office area.
Notebook computers are usually designed to be thin and lightweight in consideration of mobility, and consequently, such design causes high production costs. When compared thereto, desktop computers require a large space for installation due to their volume.
For example, when a computer is put on a desk, the computer consumes working space such that a user may feel inconvenienced, and cables connecting the computer and peripheral devices defile the appearance of the working space.
For such reason, the desktop computer is often set under a desk. However, in such a case, a worker must bend his/her body for access to a USB (universal serial bus) port or an optical disk drive (hereinafter referred to as ODD) such as a CD-ROM and a DVD.
In addition, when maintenance of a computer system is needed, e.g., when a harddisk (hereinafter referred to as HDD) is to be added/replaced, or when an interface card such as a video card or a sound card is to be added/replaced, a case of a computer that has been set under a desk can be opened only after it has been drawn therefrom.
Since a main part of a computer must be moved for such maintenance, cables connected to the computer at its rear side must be provided with a sufficient length. Such marginally lengthy cables clutter the space under a desk, and cause gathering of dust.
CRT monitors once made up the majority of display devices, but flat panel display devices such as LCD monitors are now widely spreading. A flat panel display device enhances utility of an office area since the thickness from its display plane (i.e., front end) to its rear plane (i.e., rear end) is small.
Since such a flat panel display device has a small thickness in comparison with a CRT monitor, it may be positioned rearward on a desk. However, when a flat panel display device is positioned near a far end of a desk, a display panel thereof usually becomes excessively far from the user. Therefore, a flat panel display device is usually positioned on a desk such that it draws back halfway so that available desk area is increased but some marginal space is formed at a rear side of the display device.
It is notable that, although a flat panel display device is thin, it usually consumes a substantial area of a surface of a desk since it requires and is accordingly provided with a stand for holding it.